


KOTLC as Hamilton

by TheDarkChocolateLord



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Canon Compliant?, F/M, Gen, Hamilton - Freeform, Musicals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkChocolateLord/pseuds/TheDarkChocolateLord
Summary: Scenes from KOTLC rewritten to the melody of Hamilton songs.
Relationships: Councillor Kenric/Councillor Oralie (Keeper of the Lost Cities), Sophie Foster & Mr.Forkle
Comments: 45
Kudos: 22





	1. Stay Alive (Neverseen)

_ [Edaline:] _

Stay alive…

_ [Edaline/Juline/Della:] _

Stay alive…

_ [Sophie:] _

I didn’t think the Black Swan was so despondent

We’re living with them but have limited correspondence

Forkle says, “We need time and resources"

I shoot back, we’re tired of reading and courses

To rescue Prentice, we need equipment, assistance

We’re all in hiding, working with the resistance

_ [Forkle:] _

Three gnomes can’t come

_ [Sophie:] _

But—

_ [Forkle:] _

Sophie, listen. There's only one way for us to win this

Provoke outrage, outright

_ [Sophie:] _

That's right

_ [Forkle:] _

Don't engage, strike by night

Remain relentless 'til their troops take flight

_ [Sophie:] _

Make it impossible to justify the cost of the fight

_ [Forkle:] _

Outrun

_ [Sophie:] _

Outrun

_ [Forkle:] _

Outlast

_ [Sophie:] _

Outlast

_ [Forkle:] _

Hit 'em quick, get out fast

Stay alive 'til this horror show is past

We're gonna fly a lot of flags half-mast

_ [Sophie/Fitz/Keefe/Dex/Biana:] _

Raise a glass!

_ [Biana:] _

We learn that the Neverseen have a Psioniopath

_ [Dex:] _

I build the Twiggler to find him - it’s a dead end, alas

_ [Teens:] _

We stay at Alluveterre together

We learn about our abilities 

And every day's a test of our skills and reliability

_ [Sophie:] _

We visit Gethen, there's a plague on the gnomes

Gisela might be dead, ogres have drakostomes

And ev'ry day

“Can we take a chance and fight?”

And ev'ry day

_ [Forkle:] _

No

_ [Sophie:] _

He dismisses us left and right. 

_ [Sophie (Edaline/Grady):] _

We try to get Prentice free (Stay alive...)

It turns out horribly (Horribly)

We get captured and:

_ [Black Swan:] _

The Council’s here. Wheeeee!

_ [Sophie:] _

Yeah. Not the scenario I would have gone with

_ [Black Swan Kids:] _

It turns into a battle; a bug almost kills Fitz

_ [Emery:] _

Capture everyone

_ [Sophie (whisper):] _

We’re trapped.

_ [Emery:] _

What's that?

_ [Sophie:] _

Kenric's cache. 

_ [Emery:] _

How do you— _ Oralie. _ That was a treasonous feat! 

_ [Sophie:] _

I’ll give it to the gnomes!

_ [Emery:] _

Stop. We can agree.

Sophie–

_ [Sophie:] _

Exillium?

_ [Emery:] _

Deal. You guys can go free

_ [Black Swan:] _

Let’s go!

_ [Dex:] _

We make it back; Fitz is Physic’s to treat 

_ [Sophie:] _

We trade Gethen for Prentice - it’s not a defeat

_ [Sophie:] _

Prentice has a shattered mind

Can't heal with the state he's in

Mr. Forkle tell us kids that he is Sir Astin

_ [Sophie:] _

Kenric's cache goes in the void with Conjuring devices 

It'll be safe from crisis to crisis

The best thing that comes from this situation 

Edaline shows up at our hideout location!

_ [Company:] _

Awwww!

_ [Forkle:] _

No Exillium. It'll only turn out wrong.

_ [Sophie:] _

But—

_ [Forkle:] _

We have a war to fight, let's move along

_ [Biana:] _

We could find out more, someone oughta. We can do it

_ [Dex:] _

Exillium could be helpful.

_ [Forkle:] _

Fine. Go do it.

Careful, you kids—don't make trouble. Do NOT. 

_ [Sophie:] _

Guys, let's not throw away our shot!

  
  



	2. Satisfied (Kenric/Oralie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains Legacy spoilers.

Oralie:

I remember that night, I just might

Regret that night for the rest of my days

I remember Sophie with Fitz's help

Using telepathy in amazing ways

I remember that dreamlike crystal light

Like a dream that you can't quite place

And Kenric, I'll never forget the last time I saw your face

I have never been the same

We healed Fintan, it all went up in flames

And when you died, I near forgot my shoulder pain

Set my heart aflame, every part aflame

_ [Full Company:] _

This is not a game…

Kenric:

You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied.

Oralie:

I’m sure I don’t know what you mean. You forget yourself.

Kenric:

You’re like me. I’m never satisfied.

Oralie:

Is that right?

Kenric

I have never been satisfied.

Oralie:

My name is Oralie Lachuan

Kenric:

Kenric Elgar Fathdon

Oralie:

Where’s your family from?

Kenric:

Unimportant. There’s a million things I haven’t done but just you wait, just you wait…

Oralie:

So so so— so this is what it feels like to match wits with someone at your level! 

What the hell is the catch? It’s the feeling of freedom, of seeing’ the light, 

it’s Ben Franklin with a key and a kite! You see it, right? The conversation lasted two minutes, 

maybe three minutes, ev’rything we said in total agreement, it’s a dream and it’s a bit of a dance, a bit of a posture, it’s a bit of a stance. He’s a bit of a flirt, but I’m ‘a give it a chance. 

I asked about his family, did you see his answer? His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance? 

He’s not noble, he’s flying by the seat of his pants.

Handsome, boy, does he know it! Peach fuzz, and he can’t even grow it! 

I wanna take him far away from this place, then I remember the oaths I made and I am..

Bronte:

Helpless…

Oralie:

And I know I can't...

Bronte:

Do this….

Oralie:

And his eyes are just…

Kenric:

Helpless…

Oralie:

And I realize

Oralie and Company:

Three fundamental truths at the exact same time…

Company (except Oralie):

Number one!

Oralie:

I'm a Councillor, if I step down, someone ruthless might take my crown

My colleagues are stricter so I'm the one who has to sympathize for one

cause I’m the Empath and the nicest and the Lost Cities are in total crisis

and Kenric's in the same mess. Ha! That doesn’t mean I want him any less.

Company:

Number two!

Oralie:

He’s after me cuz my family's noble 

That elevates his status, I’d have to be naïve to set that aside, 

maybe that is why I kept deliberating until the day he died

Nice going, Oralie, he was right, you will never be satisfied.

Company:

Number three!

Oralie:

I don't know my daughter but I know my own mind, she needs an ally who is trusting and is kind. 

If I step down for Kenric she'd be without allies, he’d be mine. I could say "She's fine”

Oralie and Company:

I'd be lying.

Oralie:

But when I fantasize at night it’s Kenric’s eyes, 

as I romanticize what might have been if I hadn’t sized him up so quickly. 

At least I have my memories, all right? At least I had his eyes in my life…

And I know (Be satisfied, be satisfied, be satisfied)

I won't forget the day he died (Be satisfied, be satisfied, be satisfied)

And I know (Be satisfied, be satisfied, be satisfied)

He will never be satisfied

I will never be satisfied

  
  



	3. Council Battle #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The issue on the table: Oralie gave Kenric's cache to Sophie Foster.

[Bronte]

The issue on the table: Oralie gave Kenric's cache to Sophie Foster.

Now, do we expel her from the Council for treason, or is she on probation?

Remember, our decision on this matter is not subject to a unanimous vote.

You just need to convince the majority of us. Councillor Alina, you have the floor. 

[Alina]

When we were each elected

When we vowed 

We made a promise

Treason's not allowed

We need strength and reliability

Uh, who broke those promises?

[Emery]

Oralie

[Alina]

Stand against the Neverseen and the Black Swan

They're both rebel groups, they can't go on

Oralie's with them

As they raise unrest and aggression

Their revolution is messy

And now is the time to stand

Take down all rebels

As they destroy our coherency

I know that 'Councillor' Oralie is here and she

Would rather not have this debate;

I'll remind you that  _ I _ have not committed treason to date!

She knows nothing of loyalty

Sneaks off with the Black Swan, breaking oaths flamboyantly

Constantly betraying her station,

Everything she does betrays the ideals of our nation.

Hey, and if you don’t know, now you know, Councillors.

[Bronte]

Thank you, Councillor Alina. Councillor Oralie, your response?

[Oralie]

You must be out of your goddamn mind

If you think

The Council is going to bring our world to the brink

By expelling me, we'd be in the middle of a mess,

After Kenric's death 

Two of us gone, it'd be chaos

We signed a treaty with the gnomes, and we need to protect them

If there's a new Councillor, it'll take time to elect them

Should we forget about what's really going on?

Or, for the sake of our world, can I stay on?

[Bronte]

That's seven votes—Oralie is right.

[Alina]

Councillor—

[Bronte]

We’re too fragile to have election night.

[Alina]

But—do we not require loyalty?

[Bronte]

The gnomes are more important, let's focus on their society 

[Alina]

It's under control—

[Bronte]

They're going to start rioting! We need a cure!

Frankly it’s a little disquieting you would let your ideals blind you to reality!

Oralie?

[Oralie]

Yes?

[Bronte]

You can stay—that's finality.

[Alina]

Did you forget your vows?

[Oralie]

What?

[Alina]

You know what's happening now?

Gnomes are ill, Kenric's dead—

Yet you rebel against the Council instead. 

[Oralie]

The Black Swan aren't evil, we'll be fine.

They're trying to help our world, are you blind?

If we fuss over every single minor infraction,

We never stop. Where do we draw the line?

[Alina]

So quick witted.

[Oralie]

Alas, I admit it.

[Alina]

I bet you were quite a Regent.

[Oralie]

My assignments got completed

[Alina]

Yeah, well someone ought to remind you

[Oralie]

What?

[Alina]

You’re nothing without Bronte behind you.

[Bronte]

Oralie!

[Alina]

Daddy’s calling!

  
  



	4. It's Quiet Uptown (End of Legacy)

EDALINE:

There are moments that the words don’t reach

There is suffering too terrible to name

You watch your best friend as close as you can

And push away the unimaginable

The moments when you’re in so deep

It feels easier to just swim down

ENSEMBLE (EXCEPT SOPHIE):

Sophie stays in the Healing Center

And tries to live with the unimaginable

SOPHIE:

I spend hours hoping Keefe wakes

I don't talk to Oralie anymore

And it's quiet without Keefe

I never hated the quiet before 

Fitz comes by the Healing Center

We reconcile, we're friends once more

And I hope

That Keefe will be the same as before

EDALINE AND WOMEN:

If you see her by herself, walking by herself, talking to herself, have pity

SOPHIE

Edaline's my mom, she's always been my mom

EDALINE AND WOMEN:

She is working through the unimaginable

SOPHIE

Oralie won't stay away, I want her to go away

I can't believe she donated DNA

I trusted her, then we fell apart

COMPANY (EXCEPT SOPHIE AND ORALIE):

Can you imagine?

ORALIE

Look at where we are

Look at where we started

I know I don’t deserve you, Sophie

But hear me out. That would be enough

If we can open my cache

If we can wake Keefe up for good

He’d be standing here right now

And you would smile, and that would be enough

I don’t pretend to know

The challenges you’re facing

I know there’s no replacing our old bond

And you need time

But I’m not afraid

I hope that this works out

Just let me open my cache with you 

That would be enough

COMPANY (EXCEPT SOPHIE AND ORALIE):

If you see them outdoors, opening the cache, talking at last, have pity

ORALIE

Sophie, will you do this with me? We need the memory

COMPANY (EXCEPT SOPHIE AND ORALIE):

They are trying to do the unimaginable

See them examining the cache, opening the cache

Taking in the lost memory

ORALIE

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Sophie 

COMPANY (EXCEPT SOPHIE AND ORALIE):

They are trying to do the unimaginable

EDALINE:

There are moments that the words don’t reach

There is a hurt too powerful to name

We push away what we can never understand

We push away the unimaginable

They are standing under the Panakes

Oralie by Sophie’s side

She gives it her tears

SOPHIE

Fine, I'll work with you

COMPANY (EXCEPT SOPHIE AND ORALIE):

Acceptance. Can you imagine?

Acceptance. Can you imagine?

If you see them outside, examining the cache, opening the cache, have pity

They are going through the unimaginable

  
  



	5. It must be nice (to have a Councillor on your side)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fintan, Ruy, and Alvar lament the Black Swan and the Council's new cooperation and plan for the collapse of the Peace Summit. To the tune of 'Washington On Your Side.'

ALVAR

It must be nice, it must be nice…..

To have a Councillor on your side

It must be nice, it must be nice…..

To have a Councillor on your side

FINTAN

Every action has its equal opposite reaction

Thanks to Dimitar, the Neverseen's fractured into factions

Try not to crack under the stress, we're breaking down like fractions

Ogre attack was a mess, we're running out of actions

I get no satisfaction witnessing her fits of passion

The way she always redeems herself, she's gaining traction

Gethen's trapped in Lumenaria, mental walls almost crashin'

As Forkle invades his mind, Sophie the distraction

This prick is asking for someone to bring her to task

Somebody give me a single idea, I ask

So we can at last unmask them

I'll pull the trigger on her, someone load the gun and cock it

While we were all watching, she got Oralie in her pocket

FINTAN/ALVAR

It must be nice, it must be nice…..

To have a Councillor on your side

It must be nice, it must be nice…..

To have a Councillor on your side

FINTAN/ALVAR/RUY

Look back at the gnomish plague

Just one gnome died!

It must be nice, it must be nice…..

To have a Councillor on your side

RUY

So she's finally gotten a meeting

What about the precious Peace Summit proceedings?

ALVAR

Look in her eyes

FINTAN

See how she tries

RUY

Making the Black Swan and Council allies?

FINTAN

Analyzing starstone leaping and searching the registry, they're succeding

RUY

If we don't stop it, we aid and abet it

FINTAN

We're all out of time

RUY

Somebody has to stop Sophie right now

ALVAR

Somebody has to take her down— _ how? _

FINTAN

The Black Swan's already gaining renown

FINTAN AND RUY

A seat at the summit, right with the crown

FINTAN

Gethen's imprisoned, he is complicit in

Watching them grabbin' at power and kissin it

If Dimitar isn't goin' to listen

To meetings and missions, this is the difference:

This kid is out!

ALL

Oh!

  
FINTAN/RUY/ALVAR

This alliance isn't something we chose!

NEVERSEEN ENSEMBLE

Oh!

FINTAN/RUY/ALVAR   
This alliance is keeping us all on our toes!

NEVERSEEN ENSEMBLE

Oh!

FINTAN/RUY/ALVAR

Let's show these teenagers who they're up against!

NEVERSEEN ENSEMBLE   
Oh!

FINTAN/RUY/ALVAR

The worlds' most dangerous evil rebellion!

ALL

Oh!

FINTAN/RUY/ALVAR

With outward channelling, do you suppose….

NEVERSEEN ENSEMBLE

Oh!

FINTAN/RUY/ALVAR

Because every second their influence grows

NEVERSEEN ENSEMBLE

Oh!

FINTAN/RUY/ALVAR

If we collapse the castle and manage to leave, weaponry freed, searching for Sophie or Oralie….

FINTAN/RUY/ALVAR

It must be nice, it must be nice…

With outward channelling, do you suppose..

It must be nice, it must be nice..

Let's hope that the wind blows

FINTAN/RUY/ALVAR

We won't be invisible, we won't be denied

Still

It must be nice, it must be nice…

To have a Councillor on your side


End file.
